


Anniversary mishaps

by kjs_s



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, Panic, allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: Stanley is allergic to lilies. LeFou could have used this information BEFORE he practically filled the house with them.





	Anniversary mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TintagelCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintagelCastle/gifts).



After the curse on the palace and its inhabitants had been broken, everything went back to normal after a while.  Everyone living in the castle had reunited with their friends in the village and they all seem happy to continue with their lives.

Especially for LeFou and Stanley the ball to celebrate the fact that the curse was broken was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.  After their dance, it only took them a few hours to finally admit their feeling to each other. Stanley was shocked and excited to find out that the gorgeous man he was pining after for months shared his feelings. That night was the best moment of their lives. Soon afterward they decided to start living together in LeFou’s home.  They eventually became Villeneuve’s favorite couple.

Now two months after the ball on the palace and the start of their relationship LeFou decided they needed to celebrate their anniversary. He actually just wanted them to have a more fancy dinner at home but having a reason to do so, seemed better in his opinion.

He reached out to all of his friends to gather ideas on how to make the date with his boyfriend special. Belle suggested writing him a love letter but he could neither write anything at all nor had the time to learn how to in a few days. He thanked her thought and promised to let her help him with the letter on their next anniversary.

Chip believed having a picnic was the best way to spend time with his loved one. LeFou adored the idea and agreed to make it happen the following day from the anniversary celebration. He even decided to cook something easy himself so he won’t have to ask the castle’s cook to prepare some food for him. He had already requested some for his date and he would feel bad if he imposed on him with his demands a second time.

Tom and Dick had a solid idea that could work on a much later time though. They recommended for him to sing a song to Stanley, even better one he would come up with. However, the memory of him singing for Gaston on the not so distant past would still be fresh in their minds. But the suggestion was put on the ‘’for future events’’ list.

Finally, he went with Plumette’s advice to decorate the house with flowers. He questioned the florist on which one would be the best option. Eventually, he chose lilies because they represent devotion.

He bought three dozen flowers and put them in vases all over the house. When Stanley walked in from his work he didn’t notice anything different but upon walking further in he started feeling his throat closing. ‘’Darling, where are you?’’ He struggled to voice in between coughs.

‘’Honey, is that you I have a surprise for you.’’ LeFou was so eager to show Stanley the pretty decorations that he practically ran towards him. When he noticed Stanley wheezing, with a runny nose and watery eyes he felt like he was about to faint. ‘’Mon amour what’s wrong? What is happening?’’ He was panicking not knowing how to react.

All Stanley could mutter was the word allergy. LeFou immediately took him out of the house to run to the village’s doctor so he could save his boyfriend’s life. On their way to the doctor, they met Adam and urged him to follow them.

‘’What happened to Stanley?’’ Adam seemed concerned for his friend.

‘’Apparently, he is allergic to lilies. I could use that information because I bought them. Oh my god what did I do? I could have killed him.’’ LeFou was now panicking at the thought of almost killing the most important person in his life.

‘’You didn’t know mon ami. You had a brilliant idea that was just not executed properly. Don’t worry about your boyfriend, I am sure he will be fine.’’ Adam tried to reassure the man that was pacing around the doctor’s home.

‘’I gave him medicine I made especially for him. I had created that when the boy here was younger and he used to run around the field. He used to encounter all sort of flowers so it took us a lot of time to figure out which one he was allergic to. He is very tired and he needs rest. You two should take him home.’’ The doctor informed them.

‘’He can’t go home it’s filled with flowers. I hate to ask that from you but, do you think you can spare him a room in the castle just for tonight? I would own you a favor and repay you as soon as you need anything.’’ LeFou pleaded with Adam.

‘’Of course he can stay with us. And there is no need to repay me anything. Let’s get him to the castle and you can make yourself comfortable in a room of your own unless you are planning to stay awake at his bedside all night.’’ Adam gently put his hand on LeFou’s shoulder to comfort him.

When the three of them arrived at the castle everyone gathered around to hear the story about how sleepy and dozed of Stanley had come to stay for the night.

Plumette was distraught considering it was her idea in the first place and offered to go clean the couple’s house right away.

‘’It’s not your fault. It was stupid of me to not consider asking anyone if Stanley was allergic to anything. But I would have to go clean up and get rid of all the lilies eventually. If you are willing to help that would be wonderful but you don’t have to. Don’t feel guilty.’’

‘’I can help too.’’ Chip shouted so he would be heard. ‘’I can take all the flowers and then Belle and I could give them away to people.’’

So LeFou with Plumette’s help cleaned the house in only two hours and they went back to the castle where LeFou spent all night taking care of Stanley. And just as Chip wanted he and Belle gave away all the flowers to every citizen of Villeneuve to brighten their day.

The next morning Stanley was feeling much better. ‘’Are you sure you are feeling strong enough to leave darling? I was thinking you can stay in bed until noon and then we could maybe go have a picnic so I can apologize properly for yesterday.’’ LeFou was still upset about what happened.

‘’I adore your idea mon cœur but I would hate to impose on Adam for much longer.’’ Stanley was trying to get off the bed but he was still a little weak.

‘’You are welcome to stay as long as you need. Don’t worry about inconvenience anyone here. We love to have both of you around.’’ Adam appeared in the door frame to check on the patient with Cogsworth on his side.

‘’I agree as well, even if nobody asked me.’’ Cogsworth spoke. ‘’And I accidentally overheard you mentioning something about a picnic. You can go on the small hill that is behind the castle. Belle goes there sometimes to read her books or when she wants to come up with any new inventions. She would be willing to show you the way.’’

‘’Merci beaucoup, we will try but only if Belle lets up use her relaxation spot.’’ Stanley was still debating it but eventually decided to give in.

In the end, they did go for a picnic on the hill. When they were admiring the breathtaking view, Stanley was thinking of how lucky he was to have found someone as kind as his boyfriend. LeFou was also considering how blessed he was to have Stanley by his side and also he was reprimanding himself for not following Chip’s advice on the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations Mon amour my love  
> Mon ami my friend  
> mon cœur my heart  
> Merci beaucoup Thank you very much


End file.
